


Früher oder Später

by helens78, Quelfy



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, German, Psychic Bond, Soulmates, Translation, soulbond
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelfy/pseuds/Quelfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In einer Welt, in der jeder seinen Seelenverwandten im Teenageralter findet, kann es einsam sein, ohne diese Verbindung aufzuwachsen. Genau so einsam kann es jedoch sein, schon immer zu wissen, dass dein Partner da draußen ist, während dir gesagt wird, du seist zu jung, um nach ihm zu suchen.</p>
<p>Übersetzung der fic "Sooner or Later" von helens78</p>
            </blockquote>





	Früher oder Später

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sooner Or Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254832) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Außer von mir nicht Beta gelesen, sorry für eventuell durchgerutschte Fehler.

**Frühjahr 1993**

Es ist Bullshit. Alle Welt redet über Seelenverwandte und dieses „Band“ Zeug, als könnte man es sehen oder hören, als wären sie überall, als hätte jeder eins und das kotzt Logan einfach an. Er weiß wie es ist, jemanden riechen zu können und eine Person allein an ihrem Geruch zu erkennen; er kennt den Klang von flatternden Schmetterlingsflügeln an einem Sommertag. Wenn ein Seelenband irgendetwas spürbares wäre, hätte er mittlerweile eins gefühlt.

Er ist nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Gedanken, dass jeder Mensch entweder als unterwürfig oder dominant geboren wird und früher oder später auf seine andere Hälfte stößt, _zwei Teile eines Ganzen._ Er hat ältere Kerle gefickt, die sich für die verdammt aggressivsten Dominanten der Gegend hielten, hat die Befehle von Mädels befolgt, die wieder und wieder versichert haben, sie seien dazu bestimmt auf Knien zu rutschen. Für den Rest seines Lebens in eine Schublade gesteckt zu werden ist noch so eine Band Geschichte, die seiner Meinung nach kompletter Bullshit ist.

„Die Vorstellung, dass wir alle eine bestimmte Rolle in unserem Leben haben, hat einen wahren Kern, und natürlich Tradition, aber ganz so eindeutig ist es selten.“ erklärt ihm seine Schulberaterin wieder und wieder. Das ist der einfache Teil; in den Fünfzigern und Sechzigern hat man darauf bestanden, dass ein Dominanter ein Dom war und ein Unterwürfiger ein Sub, aber heutzutage identifizieren sich mehr und mehr Menschen als Switches und Beziehungen, in denen beide Partner Doms oder Subs sind, treten häufiger auf – oder vielleicht trauen sie sich heute einfach eher sich zu outen. Wie auch immer, Mrs. Willis – _nenn' mich Sonja_ , hatte sie gesagt, als er das erste Mal in diesem Jahr in ihr Büro kam, als ob sie _Freunde_ wären oder so – hat kein Problem damit, dass Logan sich weigert, sich als dom oder sub zu bezeichnen. Die anderen Schüler denken, dass es irgendwie komisch ist, aber scheiß drauf, die denken auch, dass es komisch ist, dass knöcherne Krallen aus seinen Händen kommen und er schneller heilt als sie ihn zusammenschlagen können.

Also ja. Er ist es gewohnt, den Ruf des Außenseiters zu haben. Aber selbst Mrs. Willis ist ziemlich irritiert, als er endlich ausspricht was er _wirklich_ denkt.

„Du glaubst, der Prozess der Seelenverbindung ist nur erfunden?“ wiederholt sie. Sie starrt ihn an – nicht so, wie Eltern ihre Kinder ansehen, wenn die herausgefunden haben, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt, sondern als würde sie ernsthaft befürchten, dass er jeden Moment durchdrehen könnte, dass er hier in ihrem Büro anfangen wird zu heulen und zu knurren und zu sabbern.

„Ich mein nur, dass alle ein beschissenes Riesending draus machen, wenn da nichts ist,“ brummt Logan. Er lehnt sich zurück und verschränkt die Arme über der Brust, die erhobenen Augenbrauen eine Herausforderung an sie, ihn für seine Mundart zurechtzuweisen.

„James, manchmal ist der Altersunterschied zwischen Seelenverwandten erheblich,“ schlägt Willis vor „Es könnte sein, dass ey noch nicht alt genug ist, um ein vollständig entwickeltes Ende des Bandes zu haben. Ich weiß, es ist schwierig, besonders wenn all deine Freunde langsam anfangen, ihres zu spüren, aber...“

„Oder vielleicht lassen sich alle verarschen und tun nur so als wäre das Band da. Und keiner hat genug Eier in der Hose es zuzugeben.“ Logan zuckt die Achseln „Was auch immer. Das war jetzt 'ne halbe Stunde, reicht das, damit die Schule sich auf die Schulter klopfen und sich sicher sein kann, dass ihr hauseigener Unruhestifter nicht durchdrehen und Leute aufschlitzen wird?

Willis lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, und eins muss Logan ihr lassen, sie sieht nicht zu seinen Händen. „Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du machst, wenn du den Abschluss hast? Deine Noten sind gut, du könntest mit Leichtigkeit auf eine Universität, oder eine Fachoberschule, falls das für dich und deine Familie günstiger ist –“

„Hochschulen interessieren mich nicht.“ sagt Logan. „Weiß nich', sie haben 'ne Abteilung für Mutanten im Militär, oder?  
Willis nickt. „Ich kann dir ein paar Flyer besorgen, wenn du möchtest“

Es scheint nicht schlechter als jede andere Art sein Leben zu verschwenden und vielleicht reden die Leute in der Armee nicht ständig über ihre verfluchten Seelenverwandten. Logan zuckt erneut mit den Schultern

„Was auch immer.“

 

**Herbst 2004**

Doug schiebt Kitty die Hälfte seines Tunfisch Sandwiches zu; sie tauscht es gegen die Hälfte ihres Pastrami-auf-Vollkorn. „Ich frag mich, wie es sich anfühlt.“

Kitty horcht in sich hinein, findet die solide Präsenz ihrer anderen Hälfte. Im Moment ist er wütend. Er ist oft wütend. Eines Tages wird sie ihn finden und herausfinden weshalb, aber sie ist an den Kern der geballten Wut gewöhnt, an den blanken Zorn, der versucht durch das Band zu brechen und sie früher zum Taumeln gebracht hat. Oder zum knurren. Als sie sechs war und deutlich wurde, dass sie nicht einfach ein gewöhnliches Kind mit gewöhnlichen Wutausbrüchen war, hatte sie versucht ihren Eltern zu erklären, dass das nicht sie selbst war, es war jemand anderes.  
 _Imaginäre Freunde sind völlig normal, besonders bei jungen Mutanten_ , hatten die Psychologen gesagt, _Sie müssen das Gefühl haben, nicht allein zu sein. Wir werden versuchen, ihr ein paar Aggressionsbewältigungstechniken beizubringen und falls das nicht hilft, gibt es viele Medikamente, die sehr effektiv bei emotionalen Störungen sind. In der Zwischenzeit gibt es hier eine Mutanten-freundliche Privatschule, die sie sich mal ansehen könnten, nur zwanzig Minuten von Northbrook entfernt..._

Gott sei Dank hatten die Medikamente und das Tagebuchschreiben funktioniert. Gott sei Dank hatten ihre Eltern ihre Tagebücher nie gelesen, all die Briefe an ihren Seelenverwandten. Denn spätestens mit acht Jahren hatte sie begriffen, was in ihrem Verstand passierte. Selbst sie hatte Geschichten gehört, darüber, was mit Kindern gemacht wird, die das Band zu früh spüren. Niemand kennt jemanden, dem es wirklich passiert ist, aber jeder weiß, _dass_ es vorkommt...

Doug lehnt sich nach vorne und senkt die Stimme verschwörerisch, reißt damit Kitty aus ihrer Verbindung mit ihrer anderen Hälfte und sie blinzelt dreimal, um ihre Emotionen von seinen zu trennen. „Ich hab gehört, Piotr Rasputin hat schon seinen Seelenverwandten gefunden.“

„Wer?“

„Der Typ, der in Mrs. Brisbys Kunst-AG aushilft,“ sagt Doug, mit den Augen rollend. „Er ist riesig, den kannst du nicht übersehen haben...“

Kitty zuckt die Schultern. „Mir fallen solche Leute nicht auf,“ sagt sie. Aber sie richtet sich etwas auf als sie verarbeitet, was Doug erzählt hat. „Warte, er hat seinen _Seelenverwandten_ gefunden? Wie lang hat er gesucht, wann hat er das Band gespürt?“  
Sie runzelt die Stirn. Doug hat es gesagt wie etwas ungewöhnliches, aber... „Wie alt ist er?“

„Er ist erst Fünfzehn! Kann man das Band mit Fünfzehn überhaupt schon anerkennen?“

„Nein,“ sagt Kitty mürrisch. Es ist wirklich nicht _fair_. Sie ist erst zehn. Sie sollte sich nicht mit Leuten identifizieren, die ihre Seelenverwandten schon kennen. Sie sollte wie Doug sein, sich fragen, wie sich das Band anfühlt, Bücher lesen wie _Bist du hier, verwandte Seele? Ich bin es, Margarete,_ Tarot, Runen und Ouija Board Sitzungen abhalten, um herauszufinden, wer es sein wird, wann sie sich treffen werden.

Sie sollte über Psychotests brüten wie Doug: _Was für eine Domme bist du?_ Oder _Was für ein Sub bist du?_ , _Wer ist dein idealer Promi-Dom?_ Oder _Wer ist dein idealer Promi-Sub?_ Doug macht alle Tests in allen Ausführungen, weil er es noch nicht weiß und er rollt die Augen, weil die Erwachsenen, die er gefragt hat ihm nur gesagt haben „Ach, Kleiner, du bist zu jung, um schon über deine Orientierung nachzudenken.“

Kitty ist es jetzt schon leid, gesagt zu bekommen, sie sei zu jung für Sachen, also hat sie diese Unterhaltung nie mit einem Erwachsenen geführt. Sie könnte dominant sein... sie ist ziemlich gut dabei, Gruppenarbeiten in der Schule zu leiten. Oder vielleicht ist sie ein Sub, sie ist ziemlich ruhig. Oder vielleicht denken sich die Leute das alles nur aus, weil es Menschen gibt, die eine Entschuldigung dafür suchen, andere herum zu kommandieren. Wer weiß das schon?

„Jeder versucht rauszubekommen, ob Piotr ein Dom oder ein Sub ist,“ spricht Doug weiter, ohne sich von Kittys Schweigen beirren zu lassen. „Ich wette er ist ein Sub.“

„Warte... ist er dieser echt große Typ? Aus, keine Ahnung, Russland oder so? Der, der zu Metall werden kann?“

„Genau! Ich dachte mir, dass du ihn kennst.“ Doug grinst sie breit an. „Ist das nicht cool? Ich hoffe meine Mutation ist auch so, wenn sie endlich einsetzt.“

„Was ist so toll daran zu Metall zu werden?“ Kittys Mutation ist schon da, aber sie wird sich hüten, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, dass sie durch Wände gehen kann, bevor sie herausgefunden hat, wie sie dabei ihre Kleidung anbehält. „Und warum denkst du, er sei ein Sub? Du hast es doch selbst gesagt, er ist riesig.“

„Keine Ahnung. Man muss als Dom doch nicht groß sein, oder?“ Für einen Moment sieht er beunruhigt aus. Sie versteht seine Sorge, er ist nicht viel größer als sie.

Aber genau das ist das Problem, wenn sie mit Kindern ihres Alters redet: Sie wissen _gar nichts_. Vielleicht _sollte_ sie versuchen mit Piotr zu sprechen, sie kann nicht umhin, neugierig zu sein, wissen zu wollen, wie all das für ihn ist. Seinen Partner mit fünfzehn zu finden ist wirklich früh. Andererseits... es ist ein völlig normales Alter, um das Band zu spüren. Er hat es wahrscheinlich noch nicht mit zehn Jahren gespürt, oder mit acht, oder sechs. Wahrscheinlich hat er es mit zwölf zum ersten Mal gespürt und einfach Glück gehabt.

Sie könnte ihn fragen. Die Kunst-AG... sie könnte zumindest schauen, ob er bereit ist, darüber zu reden. Vielleicht _hat_ er es schon früh gefühlt. Vielleicht ist sie nicht der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der nie wusste wie es ist, das Band _nicht_ zu fühlen.

„Was glaubst du würdest du machen, wenn du deinen Partner so früh findest?“ fragt Doug und stützt seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Wann kann man es überhaupt anerkennen?“

„Frühestens mit achtzehn,“ sagt sie, obwohl sie sich da nicht hundertprozentig sicher ist, und achtzehn scheint noch schrecklich weit entfernt. Sie _hofft,_ dass es nicht achtzehn ist. Vielleicht hängt es von den Partnern ab. Sie nimmt sich eine von Dougs Möhren, um sich abzulenken. „Also, keine Ahnung, ich denke mal, dass sie einfach... warten.“

„So wie wir auch.“ seufzt Doug.

Kitty nickt. Ihr Mittagessen sieht mit einem Mal weniger verlockend aus, aber sie nimmt trotzdem ihre Hälfte des Thunfisch-Sandwiches. Sie versucht zu lächeln oder einen sehnsüchtigen Blick aufzusetzen. Jeder andere würde sehnsüchtig blicken. „So wie wir auch.“

 

**März 2006**

Logans Krallen schießen hervor. Er bleckt die Zähne – was in seinem Kopf passiert ist viel düsterer als ein „fick dich“. Er ist andere Menschen so verflucht leid. Der ganze beschissene Monat März kotzt Logan an. Man würde meinen, Februar wäre am schlimmsten, gottverdammter Valentinstag, aber nein, März ist verflucht beschissen, all die Glücklichen, die ihre Seelenverwandten am 14ten Februar gefunden haben oder am 15ten , nachdem sie frustriert um eine Ecke gebogen sind. Und plötzlich führen sich alle auf wie in den gottverdammten Flitterwochen ihrer schicken neuen Seelenverbindung, als wären sie die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt.

Und dann sind da die Bars voller Leute, die ihren Partner nicht am 14ten gefunden haben, auch nicht am 15ten oder irgendeinem anderen Tag im ganzen gottverdammten Februar. Hier geht man hin, wenn man kein einziges beschissenes Wort vom Valentinstag oder wahrer Liebe oder _Schicksal_ hören will.

Die Gemüter sind hier ziemlich angespannt. Streitereien sind an der Tagesordnung. Nichts bösartiges, jeder in so einer Bar rechnet damit mal auszuteilen oder jemandem auf den Schlips zu treten. Ehrlich gesagt, wollen das die meisten hier, sie wollen Dampf ablassen. Nur haben die Leute, die Dampf ablassen wollen, für gewöhnlich keine Adamantium Krallen.

„Hey! Logan, komm' mal runter, komm schon, beruhig' dich.“ Scott packt Logan fest an der Schulter und verliert dafür fast seine Hand. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass Jean _richtig sauer_ wäre, hält Logan davon ab, Scott anzufahren.

„Ich bin ruhig,“ blafft Logan. Die Worte verlassen seine Kehle als Knurren.

„Es war ein Versehen,“ sagt Scott ruhig. Er hat leicht reden, von Gelassenheit und dem ganzen Scheiß, er _hat_ ja seinen verdammten Seelenverwandten. Er ist nur hier, um Logan Gesellschaft zu leisten und ihn vielleicht davon abzuhalten, jemanden aufzuschlitzen.

Nur um Logan bei Laune zu halten, denn er hat ja das Glück, dass seine Partnerin zuhause auf ihn wartet. Auf ihn wartet, wie sie früher auf Logan gewartet hat. _Drei Jahre_ hatJean auf Logan gewartet, gelassen, obwohl sie ihren Partner nicht finden konnte, fest entschlossen, nicht ungeduldig zu sein. _Wenn es passiert, passiert es und wenn nicht, soll es nicht sein_ , hatte sie gesagt, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie in ein verdammtes Starbucks gekommen war und Scott drei Plätze vor ihr in der Schlange gesehen hatte. Aber hey, sie war so nett gewesen, ihm eine _SMS_ zu schreiben.

„Okay, Logan – alles okay. Steck nur die Krallen weg –“

Diesmal knurrt Logan Scott direkt an. „Aufdringlicher Wichser, was weißt du schon, was interessiert es dich? Fick dich, Arschloch –“

– in diesem Moment überkommt ihn ein verwirrendes Gefühl, ein solider Kern aus etwas kühlem, sanften und glatten. Er schüttelt den Kopf, _was zur Hölle_ , und versucht seinen Stand zu festigen, an seiner zornigen Stimmung festzuhalten.  
„Du –“

Seine Stimmung kann es nicht aufnehmen mit was auch immer in seinem Kopf passiert. Er zieht die Krallen ein und hält sich beide Hände an den Kopf, als er versucht herauszufinden was es ist.  
Seine regenerativen Kräfte sollten sich darum kümmern, falls er krank ist, falls das hier irgendeine Art Anfall ist. Aber als es nicht besser wird, stolpert er vorwärts und wirft fast das Arschloch um, wegen dem er vorhin seine Zigarre hat fallen lassen. Er konnte sie hier eh nicht rauchen, sie war nicht mal angezündet gewesen, und bäm, war sie in einer Bierpfütze gelandet. Vielleicht hätte er es ignoriert, wenn das Bier nicht beschissenes Billigzeug gewesen wäre.  
Eine Fünf-Dollar-Zigarre, verschwendet.

Scott schaut Zigarren-Arschloch an und greift Logan beim Arm. „Wie wäre es, wenn du unsere Drinks bezahlst und ich ihn hier raus bringe?“ fragt Scott.

„Deal,“ sagt Zigarren-Arschloch schnell, und Scott zieht Logan aus der Bar.

„Was ist los?“

„Weiß nich'“ ächzt Logan. Er beugt sich nach vorn und stützt die Hände auf den Knien ab. „Scheiße, mein _Kopf_ “

„Ich ruf Jean an –“

_Jean_. Logan ist ein Idiot, er hätte selbst darauf kommen können. Es könnte Jean sein, sie kann ein wenig Telepathie... kleine Schritte, aber er weiß, dass sie seine Gedanken fast lesen kann.

Nur gilt das, wenn sie nackt im selben Raum sind, nicht wenn er sich in einer dunklen Ecke von Queens herumtreibt und sie zu Hause in Manhattan ist. Scott holt sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählt Jeans Nummer. Auch ohne Lautsprecherfunktion kann Logan beide Seiten der Unterhaltung hören.

„Jean? Ma'am, ich bins.“

„Wie geht’s, baby?“

„Nicht so gut. Logan ist... Ich kann es nicht sagen, er hält sich den Kopf, als hätte er Migräne – “

„– nur dass er keine Migräne bekommt. Kann er mich hören?“

Logan nickt, und Scott gibt es an Jean weiter. „Er kann dich hören.“

„Logan, hast du Schmerzen?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Es tut nicht weh, es ist... er fühlt sich ruhig und etwas zieht an ihm. „Ich hab'... es ist wie...“ Er sucht nach Worten und findet keine. „Keine Ahnung. Wie...“ Er gestikuliert zu seinem Hinterkopf, wo es sich anfühlt, als hätte der Zug seinen Ursprung. „Es ist...“

Ein Gefühl von Wärme rauscht durch seinen Körper, ein klein wenig Gelassenheit – und dann eine Explosion überschäumender Freude, von der er _weiß_ , dass sie nicht von ihm kommt. Er versucht gegen den Zug zu arbeiten, den Strang an seinem Hinterkopf, der immer deutlicher wird, und schnappt nach Luft. Kein Zurückziehen, _nein_ – was auch immer das hier ist, es wäre als würde er versuchen sich von seinem eigenen Arm zurückzuziehen.

„Logan, kannst du mich hören?“ wieder Jean. „Logan! Wo fühlst du es?“

Er gestikuliert erneut zu seinem Hinterkopf und Scott sagt, „Sein Hinterkopf, es ist – oh mein Gott, Jean.“

„Bist du sicher?“ Jean klingt bestimmt aber nicht länger eindringlich. „Es könnte etwas anderes sein...“

„Logan, hey“ Scott packt Logans Schulter. „Hey. Hör zu. Geh dem nach, okay? Folg' diesem Gefühl, es ist als würdest du an einem Seil runterrutschen, als...“ Er gibt ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. „Als würdest du jemandem rückwärts in die Arme fallen.“

Logan lehnt sich zurück, eine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf und für einen Sekundenbruchteil überkommt ihn ein übelkeiterregendes Schwindelgefühl – “

– dann _fängt ihn jemand_.

Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, aber er sieht nichts. Er _fühlt_ , und es ist alles in seinem Kopf, alles in _ihrem_ Kopf, es ist das verflucht noch mal angsteinflößendste was er je gefühlt hat, es ist – es ist –

Er schaut wieder zu Scott auf, der ihn angrinst wie ein stolzer, verdammter Papi.

„Du hast es. Endlich.“ sagt Scott. „Wurde aber auch Zeit.“

„Es ist,“ sagt Logan schwach, „Bullshit,“ dann verliert er das Bewusstsein und sackt auf Scott zusammen. Er hofft, dass er ihm irgendwas bricht.

 

**Februar 2010**

Nach dem Unterricht hastet Kitty nach Hause, schnappt sich ihre Handtasche und rennt ins Bad. Sie begutachtet sich – Make-up, okay. Lip-gloss, Eyeliner – Scheiße, nein, jetzt sieht sie aus wie ein verkleidetes kleines Mädchen. Es ist _albern_. Sie wird nie wie jemand anderes aussehen als wer sie ist und wer sie ist...das ist kompliziert.

Sie ist jetzt seit einem Jahr an der Columbia University, super-frühe Zulassung. Es ist nicht so als wäre sie ein Genie (obwohl sie ziemlich gut in den exakten Wissenschaften und noch besser mit Computern ist), sie ist auch kein Wunderkind...

Aber sie ist _motiviert_. Der Rest ihres Lebens ist da draußen, so nah, dass sie es jeden Tag näher und näher kommen fühlt, und sie will es so sehr, dass sie es kaum aushält.

Sechzehn ist alt genug. Ihr ganzes Leben hat sie darauf gewartet und das Band ist jetzt so stark, die Präsenz ihres Seelenverwandten so hell... manchmal kann sie ihn so deutlich spüren, als wäre er nur Minuten entfernt, als könne sie um die Ecke biegen und ihn dort stehen sehen.

Ungeduldig wäscht sie das Make-up ab und verlässt das Studentenheim. Unten wartet ihre Vespa auf sie. Sie stopft ihre Tasche unter ihren Sitz und macht sich auf den Weg.

*

Hier ist, was Kitty über ihren Seelenverwandten weiß:

Sie weiß, dass ihr Partner ein _Er_ ist. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt circa ein Jahr nachdem sie zwölf wurde und Kinder in ihrem Alter endlich sagten, dass sie anfingen, das Band spüren, hatte sie die gewöhnlichen geschlechtsneutralen Pronomen benutzt. Als es bei den ersten passierte, schienen alle Eltern es niedlich zu finden, aber als es mehr und mehr wurden, hörte das bevormundende, nachgiebige Lächeln auf. Es ist komisch, sie müssen es alle selbst erlebt haben, bestimmt erinnern sie sich doch daran, wie es ist, zwölf zu sein oder dreizehn und einfach zu _wissen_ , dass ihre andere Hälfte da draußen ist. Aber wenn es mit ihren Kindern passiert, beginnen die Eltern harte Regeln aufzustellen, eine instinktive Angst, ihre Kinder könnten zu schnell erwachsen werden. Dass sie jemand anderen, irgendeinen _Fremden_ , zum Mittelpunkt ihres Universums machen würden.

Kittys Partner ist der Mittelpunkt ihres Universums seit, schätzt sie, dem Tag ihrer Geburt. Aber sie erzählt niemandem von ihm, bis drei ihrer Freunde ihre ganz sicher fühlen, und sie erwähnt erst, dass ihr Seelenverwandter männlich ist, als Doug sagt, er glaubt seiner ist es auch.

Außer seinem Geschlecht weiß sie, dass ihr Partner Probleme mit Aggressionen und Wut hat, und dass er immer noch mit Schmerz und Abweisung kämpft. Sie ist jetzt für ihn da, aber es hilft nicht immer. Manchmal hilft es und sie kann spüren, wie er sich nach ihr ausstreckt. Manchmal nicht, dann verwischt sein Ende des Bandes für eine Weile, als hätte er einen Vorhang zwischen ihnen zugezogen.

Doch er kommt immer zurück.

Sie weiß, dass er nicht auf sie wartet. Mit zwölf und dreizehn war der Schock der Erregung ihres Partners verwirrend und beängstigend, zu viele Empfindungen für sie, um damit klarzukommen. Sie fragt sich, wie es für ihn war. Zu fühlen, als sie den Dreh zur Masturbation herausbekam, die Kunst, sich zu berühren. Mittlerweile hat sie es definitiv raus und obwohl es sie wahnsinnig macht, dass er da draußen ist und richtigen Sex mit anderen Menschen hat, während sie allein in ihrem Bett liegt, mit verschlossener Zimmertür, und ihre Finger hastig zwischen ihren Beinen arbeiten lässt... sie fühlt lieber das als gar nichts. Jeden Tag, wenn sie könnte.

Sie weiß, dass er älter ist. Viel älter; sie weiß, er muss alt genug sein, dass sein Ende des Bandes bei ihrer Geburt voll entwickelt war, also ist er mindestens zwölf Jahre älter als sie. Achtundzwanzig. Neunundzwanzig. Es wird egal sein. Es wäre egal, wenn er vierzig oder fünfzig oder sechzig wäre. Er gehört _ihr_ , und sobald sie ihn trifft wird sie dafür sorgen, dass er es auch weiß.

Denn hier ist, was sie noch weiß:

Sie ist die dominante Hälfte ihrer Verbindung.

Mit zehn hatte sie keine Ahnung und mit zwölf war es nicht wirklich erkennbar – sie konnte eine Veränderung im Band spüren, eine Klarheit in sich selbst, aber selbst das war extrem früh um _sicher_ zu sein.  
Aber als sie vierzehn war, mitten in ihren Aufnahmetests fürs College, hatte sie gespürt, wie er wütend wurde – und für diese Ablenkung war überhaupt keine Zeit, dieser lächerliche Test würde entscheiden, ob sie in ihrem Leben voran kommen würde oder ob sie _wieder_ würde warten müssen.

Sie sandte eine schnelle, eindringliche Welle der Gelassenheit durch das Band und bekam eine bissige, schnappende Emotion als Antwort.

_Nein. Du gehörst mir. Und du beruhigst dich jetzt weil_ ich _das will. Sofort._

Worte gelangen nicht durch das Band, nicht in diesem Sinne, aber sie spürte etwas wie... ein Zurückzucken, das Gefühl von jemandem, der gerade eins auf die Finger bekommen hat. Und dann eine Woge schuldbewussten Gehorsams.

Sie hatte die Tests mit Bravour bestanden, aber sie zu verhauen wäre es wert gewesen, einfach um es zu _wissen._

*

Kittys Eltern hatten sich über ihre Aufnahme an Columbia gefreut. Sie hatte Zusagen von einigen Universitäten erhalten: Carnegie-Mellon, MIT, UC-Berkeley, die University of Washington, Georgia Tech, Purdue. Purdue hätte ihre Eltern wirklich glücklich gemacht; dort gab es ein Top-20 Computer Wissenschafts-Programm und es war nur zweieinhalb Stunden von ihrem Haus in Chicago entfernt.

Columbia hatte nicht für sein Wissenschafts-Programm gewonnen, sondern weil sie ihn _spüren_ konnte, als sie aus dem Flugzeug stieg. In all den Städten in denen sie gewesen war, all den Ausflügen, um verschiedene Universitäten zu sehen, hatte sie ihn sich bisweilen entfernen oder näherkommen spüren können. Aber in New York, fühlte sich das Aussteigen aus dem Flugzeug an, als käme sie _nach Hause._

Sie hatte stundenlange Spaziergänge unternommen, war im Central Park joggen gegangen und hatte alle Tourismus Ziele besichtigt, war tagelang ohne Ziel mit der U-Bahn gefahren.

Sie weiß wo der Zug stärker wird, wo seine Präsenz in ihrem Verstand dichter wird.

Ihre Vespa tuckert durch den Verkehr und sie folgt dem Strang ihrer Verbindung, _bereit_ hierfür.  
Wirklich bereit.

*

Logan steht vor seiner Lieblingsbar, eine Zigarre in der Hand, und wartet nur darauf, dass jemand kommt und versucht ihn fürs Rauchen dran zu kriegen. Es war eine verfluchte, lausige, beschissene Woche, und so ungefähr das einzige was sie besser macht ist die Zigarre, die er raucht und das Bier, das er gleich trinken wird. Wenn er heute Nacht vielleicht ein bisschen runterkommen kann...wenn er nicht zu überreizt dafür ist, könnte vielleicht nächste Woche was kleines mit Jean und Scott rausspringen. Natürlich nicht heute, es ist verfluchter Valentinstag, und die beiden unternehmen irgendwas romantisches mit, wer weiß, Peitschen und Fesseln und, wenn Jean klug ist, einem Knebel für Scott. Aber später, falls er Glück hat. Genug Glück um eingeplant zu werden, wenn Andere die Zeit dazu haben.

Aktives Band oder nicht, er ist immer noch davon überzeugt, dass dieser Seelenverwandtschaftsmüll Bullshit ist.

Nur wird ihm, während er seine Zigarre raucht – was davon übrig ist – klar, dass er sich nicht weniger überreizt fühlt. Er fühlt sich mit jeder Sekunde angespannter, und er stößt sich von der Wand ab, um auf und ab zu laufen. Seine Hände sind schwitzig und er hat den Drang jemandem wehzutun oder seine Krallen auszufahren oder wegzurennen ohne zurück zu blicken.

Das leise Tuckern eines Scooters erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dem Klang nach zu urteilen ist er noch ein Paar Blocks entfernt, aber Himmel, jeder, der Weichei genug ist, eine Vespa hier runter zu bringen, verdient es wohl, ausgeraubt zu werden. Es ist nicht sein Problem. Es ist wirklich – es ist wirklich nicht –

Er drückt seine Zigarre aus, als die Mitternachtsblaue Vespa um eine Ecke biegt und in seinem Blickfeld erscheint. Sie fährt auf ihn zu und wird dabei langsamer, und die Fahrerin nimmt ihren Helm ab, wirft ihr Haar über die Schulter und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Sie ist gerade mal sechzehn, wenn überhaupt. Sie würde vermutlich in seine Handfläche passen; sie ist winzig. Sie versucht nicht mal sich aufzutakeln oder ganz erwachsen auszusehen; sie trägt dreiviertel-lange Cargohosen, kleine Plaid Chucks, eine dunkelgrüne Kapuzenjacke und ein verdammtes Queen T-Shirt.

Es fühlt sich an, als müsse er umfallen. Oder sich übergeben. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich gleich hinsetzen muss, denn das ist – das hier ist –

Sie stellt den Motor ab, schwingt ihr Bein hinten über ihren Scooter und platziert ihren Helm auf dem Sitz, bevor sie zu ihm kommt. Aus der Nähe sieht sie nicht größer aus, er sieht zu ihr herab und es ist als blicke er auf eine Miniatur-Person, eine Art Liliputaner.

Nur ist sie das verdammt Größte, was er je von nahem gesehen hat und er starrt sie nur mit offenem Mund an, wie ein verfluchter Fisch.

Sie mustert ihn, von Kopf bis Fuß, und er hält den Atem an als sie den Kopf gesenkt hat, denn wenn das nicht – wenn sie nicht – er weiß nicht, was er tun wird, falls sie ihm in die Augen schaut und er Enttäuschung sieht, denn obwohl er sein ganzes Leben lang gesagt hat _Das ist Bullshit_ und das sollte es auch sein, okay, okay, aber wenn sie enttäuscht von ihm ist, wird ihn das verdammt noch mal umbringen.

Als sie ihn wieder anschaut, kann er alles Mögliche in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Doch da ist kein Erschrecken, keine Angst. Nichts was auch nur ansatzweise nach Enttäuschung aussieht. Er kann beinahe wieder atmen.

„Ich bin Kitty,“ sagt sie. „Und du gehörst zu mir.“

Die Worte sind in keiner Weise kompliziert, andere Leute sagen sie jeden Tag zueinander. Die Situation könnte _nicht komplizierter sein_ , verfluchte _Scheiße_.

Er sagt ihr „Ja,“ und sieht ihr beim Lächeln zu und das hier ist so viele Dinge. Aber, wie sich herausstellt, _Bullshit_ ist keines davon.

 

_-ende-_

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist die Original fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254832


End file.
